Reunited
by Kalnaman
Summary: Rossi has paternally feeling toward Reid, but Reid rejects him because the fear of losing yet another father. But something will be revealed and their relationship will change. Father/son. Warning spanking of an adult.
1. Chapter 1

Reunited

By Kalnaman

A/N: I dedicate this story to Marie aka Supergirl, I hope you like it and that it will inspire you to write your own Reid/Rossi series, as I've mentioned to you I love your story A Bad Idea. I'm posting this now on this site because I have written the last chapter to this story. But some chapters needs to be betaed before I post them all so please be patient.

Warnings: Spanking of an adult and some OOC.

Summary: Rossi has paternally feeling toward Reid, but Reid rejects him because the fear of losing yet another father. Rossi is going to be reunited with someone he lost twenty-three years ago, but he's going to be shocked to find out whom that special someone has become. Father/son.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Criminal Minds and I'm not making any money out of this story.

Hotch and Rossi were talking in Rossi's office about families. "Don't you regret not having a family? A son or a daughter?" Hotch asked Rossi.

Rossi gave Hotch a sad face. "Actually I… have a son… somewhere…"

Hotch frowned at that. "You have?"

Rossi nodded.

"You never mentioned a son before. Why have you never mentioned him? And where is he?"

"I don't know where he is, as he was kidnapped when he was just a little toddler. I haven't been able to find him… yet."

Hotch looked at him for awhile, speechless. "Why isn't that mentioned in your file?" he asked when he regained his composure.

"Because I made sure that it wouldn't show up in my file. I didn't want any pity from people and I wanted to search for my son in peace. I rejoined the BAU, as I think I have a better chance finding him. I've been searching for so long."

Hotch let out a sigh. "What if… he's not alive? As a profiler you know the chances of finding your son alive."

"Yes, I know. But my profile of the unsub tells me that it was probably a woman who kidnapped him. A woman that couldn't get a child of her own. I have a gut feeling that he is alive. And yes, I know it's probably just wishful thinking."

"How old is he?"

"He's twenty-five."

"The same age as Reid," Hotch said.

"Yes, I know. When I look at him I wonder what my son looks like. Is he shorter or taller than Reid? Is he smart like Reid? Or is he the opposite? What is he doing? Has he become a good young man? Or has the kidnapping affected him so much that he's a thief - or worse, a serial killer?"

"You need to stay positive. We'll help you find him."

Rossi nodded. "I'll try my best to stay positive, but it's hard, as it's been years now and I still haven't found him. I don't want you to tell the team about my son."

Hotch looked at him, confused. "Why. We are a team. You'd have better chances in finding your son if we work as a team to find him."

"I know you trust them because you know them. I don't know them yet and I don't want them to know my secret, as I've just joined the team. And I still have to get used to working as a team."

"Okay. It's your secret and your choice to make. But no matter what I'll help you find him."

Rossi nodded. "Fair enough… Thanks."

oOo

Almost a year later.

The BAU team had just returned after a hard and stressful case. The oldest of the team members were not very happy with their youngest, as he once again had risked his life in a foolish stunt. Especially Rossi had been worried sick for Reid's safety. Rossi couldn't understand why the Reid kid had such an effect on him. That he felt so paternal toward him, as he knew that Reid wasn't his son and never could be. But still, Reid had been separated from his parents in the same way he, Rossi, had been separated from his son. Rossi felt that maybe he could be a substitute or something for Reid, though he wouldn't want to force Reid to be a substitute for his son.

Hotch had mentioned to Rossi that he was very close to suspending Reid. Rossi had been able to talk him out of it. And promised he'd have a talk with the boy.

oOo

Rossi had called Reid to his office. He'd asked Reid to close the door to the office, but for some reason Reid was in a rebellious mood. "Okay, have it your way Reid." Rossi said standing up from his seat. "If you want the others to hear what I have to discuss with you, so be it," he said firmly.

Reid just shrugged, as he wasn't afraid of what Rossi had to say to him. He had noticed that Rossi had looked at him differently over the last couple of months, like Gideon once had. But Reid wasn't interested in a new father figure, as he was sure he'd only leave him like Gideon had.

"You need to think before you act, Spencer Reid. If you don't start as of today I won't be able to stop Hotch from suspending you," Rossi said firmly and then continued. "If you were my son, I WOULD spank you for the stunts you've pulled lately!"

Reid didn't know why, but that statement angered him. "Then thank God I'm NOT your SON! Just because you DON'T have a son and WANT one, doesn't mean YOU CAN JUST FORCE ME TO BE YOURS!" he yelled and then left Rossi's office, slamming the door in the process.

oOo

After Reid had slammed the door to Rossi's office, Rossi sat at his desk, head buried in his hands. He didn't notice Hotch entering his office.

"He didn't mean it like that. And if he'd known about your son he wouldn't have said the things he did."

Rossi let of a sigh and then pulled his face out of his hands. "I know. He's tired after our last case and still affected by it. And besides - I know he's afraid to seek a new father figure, fearing that he will only leave him again."

"Maybe it's time to tell the team about your son. I'm sure they'll be able to help us find him."

Rossi nodded. "Yeah, maybe… I don't know if you know… but today it's been twenty-three years since my son Matthew was kidnapped."

Hotch frowned when he looked at the calendar. "And it's Spencer's birthday. No wonder Spencer is in such a bad mood today. We've forgotten his birthday."

Rossi looked confused at Hotch. "It is?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Strange. That his birthday is at the same day as the anniversary of my son's kidnapping."

"It's just a coincidence." Hotch said.

Rossi nodded. "Yeah, it has to be… We'd better get the rest of the team together, except Reid. We need to arrange a surprise party for the Birthday Boy."

Hotch smiled. "Yes, let's do that."

"And tomorrow I'll tell the team about my son."

oOo

Spencer ran down to the bullpen and sat at his desk with a huff. Morgan studied him. "Are you okay, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer looked over at him, annoyed. "Just peachy."

"Hey! Don't bite my head off. I could hear some yelling from Rossi's office. Did he give you a hard time?"

"He tried to, but I wouldn't let him. He thinks that he can just take over Gideon's role as my father figure. I don't need one. They only leave you in the end anyway."

Morgan looked sadly at Reid. "They didn't leave because of you…"

Reid stood up and grabbed his bag and left without a word. Morgan shook his head and hoped that Reid would get his act back together before he would be in big trouble with their boss.

oOo

Once Reid was at home he hurried to make some coffee. He was so hurt that his team had forgotten it was his birthday. He tried to call his mother, but a nurse told him that she was in no condition to be talking on the phone, as she was suffering a major episode. So there Reid was, sitting on the couch drinking coffee with a pout. He felt so alone and unloved. Reid was hearing voices and seeing a little boy calling for his daddy. He could hear the father say, "Stay here buddy. No running off." Spencer had the same daydream every time it was his birthday and now it was stronger. He was afraid he was going crazy like his mother. He knew it wasn't a memory as the boy couldn't be him, because the blurry vision of the father he saw in the dream didn't have any resemblance to his father, William Reid. He could hear the child screaming for his daddy. "Daddy! I want my Daddy! You're not my daddy!" That was the first time Reid had that daydream of the boy telling someone that he wasn't his father. Reid was really worried now. Was he going schizophrenic like his mom?

Two hours after Spencer had left the BAU, Rossi came to his apartment. He'd been knocking on the door for quite a while now. "Reid, please open the door. I know you're in there. I can hear you breathing."

Reid then finally opened the door. He looked worse for wear.

"Go get cleaned up and then you are going with me."

Reid frowned. "Why? Where are we going?"

"Go get cleaned up now," Rossi said in a voice that brooked no room for no argument.

Reid couldn't understand why he did as he was told. Neither his father nor Gideon had the effect on him that Rossi had, and he couldn't figure out why that was.

"So where are we going?" Reid asked once again when he came back from the bathroom.

"You'll see soon enough," Rossi said, as he handed Reid his jacket.

Reid wanted to object but he thought that where ever they were going probably would be better than staying at home sulking and hallucinating on his own birthday. They ended up in a restaurant. When they arrived at the entrance it said 'closed for a private party'. "It's closed, Rossi. Just drive me back home..."

"Reid…"

"…I'll grab some sandwiches…"

"Reid…"

"… I'll be fine…"

"Reid! The restaurant isn't closed for us. Come on, let's go inside," Rossi said, happy that he was finally able to get through Reid's rambling.

"But it says private party…"

"I know. I paid them to put that up."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because I have the money to do so. Come on now," Rossi said, pushing the young confused man by the shoulders. When they arrived inside they could hear, "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Spencer!"

Spencer smiled brightly. He'd thought that no one had wanted to celebrate his birthday with him. That they didn't care. Morgan gave him a short brotherly hug and wished him a happy birthday. And then the girls gave him a big hug and congratulated him. Hotch put his right hand on Spencer's left shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Reid. May there be many more. So be more careful from now on, when we're on a case," he said firmly, in a way that made it clear that he meant it as an order, or there'd be consequences,that Reid wouldn't like.

"Come on Boss-man. It's the boy's birthday. And he needs to open his presents."

Reid gave Garcia a confused look. "Presents?" Just a few minutes ago Spencer believed that he wouldn't get any presents, let alone any happy birthday wishes from anyone. Spencer ripped the wrappings off the presents like a little boy exited to see what was in them. When he was done he thanked them all because he loved every gift he received. And then they ate Spencer's favorite and for dessert they had a birthday cake.

When it was time to leave, he thanked them all for a great party. Rossi was the one to drive him back home. When they arrived Spencer was sound asleep, smiling happily. Rossi smiled fondly at the childish display. He tried to wake him up, without any success. He gently pulled the boy out of the car and carried him to the apartment. He was able to get the keys out of Reid's pocket and then carried him to the bedroom. Once again he tried to wake him up, but Reid was dead to the world. Rossi considered if he should undress Reid and redress him in his pajamas. He decided to do so as he thought it would be more comfortable for Reid to sleep in his pajamas. He was shocked to see how skinny the boy really was. He decided to keep feeding him like he did at the restaurant until he got some more meat on his bones and make sure he would keep eating. As soon as he'd dressed Spencer in his pajamas, he tucked him in. Before he left the bedroom he made sure to keep the night light on, as he knew of Spencer's fear of the dark. He stood there for awhile watching Spencer sleep. He wondered what his own son looked like now.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Reunited Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews and I hope you'll keep liking this story. A special thanks to Catlady87.

Warnings: Spanking in this chapter. Don't like? Then please don't read it.

The next morning Spencer woke up confused. The last thing he remembered was driving in Rossi's car on their way back to his apartment. He couldn't remember getting home or getting dressed in his pajamas. He went sleepily to his kitchen to make some coffee. When crossing the living room toward his kitchen, he was surprised to smell coffee and food. He went curiously into the kitchen to find Rossi at the stove making breakfast. "When did you get here?"

"Good morning to you too Reid. Last night." As Spencer looked confused, Rossi explained, "I didn't want to leave you like that. You were sleeping when I brought you home and tucked you in for the night."

"Y-you tucked me in?"

"Yes I did Re… Spencer."

"Ohh… sorry for that. I've never had anyone tucking me in before."

Rossi looked shocked at that. "Did your parents never tuck you in?"

Spencer shook his head sadly. "No. My dad was too busy and my mom too sick, so I had to go to bed on my own."

Rossi felt sad for Spencer. He remembered tucking his own son in whenever he had time when he hadn't been out on a case. Sadly he hadn't been able to tuck his son in as often as he would've liked, but at least he had whenever he had been able to. He couldn't understand that Mr. Reid never took the time to do so. He didn't know what he was missing out on.

When Rossi was done with the breakfast, he put a big helping on Spencer's plate. "Eat up, son."

Spencer looked at all the food on his plate with his mouth open. "I can't eat all that. I'm not that hungry," he said, grabbing for the coffee. However, Rossi took the coffee pot from him and then handed him a cup of milk instead. "The coffee is for me. Drink your milk. As you're still in growing, too much coffee is not good for you. And I expect you to limit your intake. Not only for a healthy growth, but also because you need more nourishment; you are way too skinny for my liking."

Spencer pouted. "I need my morning dosage of caffeine. You are not my dad and I'm going to drink whatever I please, and I'm not going to drink that milk!"

Rossi looked firmly at Spencer. "You ARE going to drink that milk and eat what's on your plate and you're not to drink coffee until the afternoon," Rossi said firmly.

"Or what?"

"Or you won't like the consequences. Now eat."

"No!"

"Spencer Reid!"

Spencer hurled the glass of milk to the floor. He didn't know what came over him, only that he wanted to test Rossi for some reason.

"Spencer Reid. You clean that up or…"

"Spank me!"Spencer said sarcastically and stood up to get himself a cup of coffee.

"Your wish is my command!" Rossi said and grabbed Spencer, put him over his lap and started to give him hard swats on his backside.

Spencer couldn't believe that Rossi was actually spanking him. "OW! Stop! OW! You h-have n-no right… OW! To s-spank me!"

"You asked me to spank you," Rossi said while delivering some hard swats to Spencer's backside.

"I… OW! Didn't mean it! OW!"

"Then be careful what you wish for, boy."

Spencer was kicking and screaming for Rossi to stop. He even tried to protect his backside with his hands but Rossi kept them in a firm hold on the small of his back. Rossi stopped the spanking when Spencer had stopped kicking and screaming and had started to cry wholeheartedly. He got the boy on his lap and soothed him. "Shh, shh it's over now."

Spencer hid his face in the crook of Rossi's neck. The smell of Rossi seemed familiar and he started to feel strange. It kind of felt like déjà vu - like he'd been on Rossi's lap before, but he never had been before. He couldn't understand why he felt like that and why he felt safe and protected sitting on Rossi's lap. He never even felt like that when sitting on Gideon's lap.

Rossi felt the déjà vu too. He'd missed having his own son on his lap and never thought he'd ever want to have the kid of a stranger sitting on his lap and comfort him, nor had he thought he'd spank him for that matter. But something in Reid made Rossi feel all paternal.

"Are you going to clean up now and do as you're told? Or do we need to continue our discussion?" Rossi asked firmly.

Spencer shook his head. "No sir. I mean yes, I'm going to clean up and do as I'm told."

"Good," Rossi said and helped him up.

After breakfast Spencer hurried to take a shower. He winced when he saw the reflection of his bare backside in the mirror. Although it wasn't black and blue, it was a deep red. "Shit, I'm so not going to sit comfortably for the next few days."

oOo

As soon as the whole BAU had arrived to work, Rossi asked them all into the round table room, including Garcia. They all looked curiously up at Rossi.

Rossi looked at Hotch and he nodded. "We have a new case."

JJ looked confused at him. "Why wasn't I notified? I'm the liaison on this team."

"It's because I'm going to ask you all to help me find my son…"

They all looked at Rossi with their mouths hanging open, except from Hotch.

"I thought you didn't have any children," Morgan said as soon as he got his composure back.

"Well, I have one. My son… He was only three years old when my ex-wife and I lost him. Yesterday, it was exactly twenty three years since he was kidnapped."

Spencer looked shocked at him. Yesterday had been his birthday and he remembered how he'd treated Rossi at the office. "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't know… I-If I had k-known, I-I wouldn't have said the things I did yesterday."

Rossi laid a comforting hand on Spencer. "I know kid. And I'm not mad at you; you couldn't have known."

"Do you have any leads on what happened to your son?" Prentiss asked.

Rossi handed them the files he had on his son's case, but sadly there wasn't much to go with.

"Do you have a picture of your son right before he went missing?" Spencer asked. "If you do, have you ever used a computer program that can show you what he looks like today as an adult?"

"Yes, I have a picture of him and no I haven't used a program like that."

Spencer looked over at Garcia and she nodded. "Let's try to do that."

Rossi handed a picture of his son to Spencer. Spencer studied the picture closely and then he went pale as a ghost.

Rossi looked confused. "What's wrong?"

Spencer handed Garcia the picture and then hurried out of the room and into the nearest bathroom and emptied his stomach. He couldn't keep much down of what he'd eaten of the breakfast Rossi had prepared for him.

Garcia hurried to her computers, while Rossi followed Spencer. Rossi supported Spencer while he emptied his stomach. When he was done Rossi helped him to get cleaned up. "What's wrong Spencer? Did you recognize my son? Do you know him? Where can I find him?"

Meanwhile at Garcia's domain, she was waiting anxiously for the result and she almost spit out the coffee she had in her mouth when she saw the final result. "What! What! This can't be! How can this be?" She hurried to print the result and then ran as fast as she could to Rossi's office. As he wasn't there she hurried to Hotch's office and went inside without knocking. "You are not going to believe this! This is so big so big! Rossi is so going to freak out! And someone else… oh this is soooo going to change things. So going to. "

Hotch looked firmly at Garcia. "This better be good, I don't like people coming into my office without knocking first."

"Ohh, sorry. Sir. But this is so good. You are not going to believe me. This is really so big. I never saw it coming and I don't think they look alike they are so different…." Garcia rambled on and on.

"Garcia!" Hotch warned.

"Oh sorry sir." She then handed him the result. He looked bewildered at the result and then at Garcia and then back at the picture. "Are you sure? Maybe there is a mistake."

"I'm 100 % positive; my babies don't make any mistakes," she said, a little hurt that Hotch could ever think that her beloved computers could make any mistakes.

"Then you're right, this is really big and this is going to change a lot."

TBC

A/N: O seems like Garcia and Hotch knows Rossi's son. The identity of Rossi's son will be revealed in the next chapter so stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Reunited Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the great reviews and, a special thanks to Catlady for beta. To answer a question a reviewer asked me, yes you will get to meet Rossi's ex-wife but at the end of the story. She won't have a big role in this one, but she will in the sequel Family Reunion which I plan to write hopefully sometime this year. I have already written a sequel, I wrote before I finished writing this story. I will post that one after I've posted all the chapters to Reunited. I have also written a prequel where Rossi has a father and son day with Matthew.

Spencer didn't know how to answer Rossi. He was sure Rossi wouldn't believe him anyway. And how could he? Reid couldn't even believe it himself. This couldn't be true. That had to be a big mistake. If it turned out that it was true, everything he believed in would be crashing down on him and he wouldn't know who he really was. He couldn't be that person; he just couldn't be. He had to leave now and be alone to sort things out. "I-I don't know him. I just got sick. I'm not used to eating that much at breakfast," Spencer lied. 'I rarely eat any breakfast', he thought to himself, although he didn't dare to mention that to Rossi because he was afraid that Rossi would check on him every morning and force-feed him breakfast.

"Are you sure? Maybe you have seen him somewhere. Maybe – subconsciously - you know him," Rossi said hopefully.

Spencer shook his head. "N-no sorry. Just go back to your office, I'll be back soon. I need to be on my own for a little bit."

"Are you sure? Are you really okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine now. I really just need to be alone."

Rossi reluctantly left Spencer alone. As soon as Rossi had left, Spencer hurried to leave. He needed to get to Las Vegas as soon as possible. He was able to hitchhike to the airport. He hoped that he was able to get a last minute flight to Las Vegas and thankfully there was one spot free. He hurried into the plane and took a seat and he squirmed in his seat. He damned the spanking he'd gotten that morning. He couldn't believe that he'd tested Rossi like that. He made a mental note to not ever wish being spanked ever again, even though he really hadn't wanted Rossi to spank him. He prayed that the team wouldn't come after him. He needed to find answers on his own.

oOo

When Rossi walked up the stairs on his way to his office, Hotch appeared and asked him to come into his office. Rossi rather wanted to get back to Spencer; he couldn't stop the sinking feeling that something was wrong with Spencer and for some reason he couldn't stop worrying about the kid.

Rossi took the seat Hotch offered him and looked questioningly at Hotch. Hotch let out a sigh. "Garcia was able to age your son in the picture you gave her…"

Rossi looked hopefully at Hotch. "Really? Is she able to find out where he could be now?"

"She doesn't have to - she already knows where he is…"

"So he's alive! I knew it! Where is he? Is he safe?" Rossi interrupted Hotch again.

"Yes, he's safe and you know him too. You've been close to him for about a year now."

Rossi looked confused at him. "What? Who?"

"You are not going to believe this. I didn't believe it at first, but Garcia is right - her computers are never wrong…"

"Who is it Aaron!" Rossi asked impatiently.

"Reid."

"Read what?" Rossi asked confused.

"It's Reid. Spencer Reid is your son Matthew."

Rossi looked at Hotch with his mouth hanging open. "B-but that can't be, can it? You really believe that I worked with my son not knowing Reid is my son Matthew?" Rossi shook his head. "No, he can't be my son, because if he really was I would have known as soon as I met him the first time." Rossi kept shaking his head disbelievingly. "I would have known."

"Matthew was just a little toddler when you lost him…"

"Matthew was never shy like Reid is. He could talk to anybody and he wandered off often because he was so curious and he went to talk to strangers, even though I told him not to talk to strangers."

"Reid… Matthew could have been molded to be shy and socially awkward, to avoid drawing too much attention to himself and his 'parents' so they wouldn't be caught. You know as well as I do that it's easy to mold a child at the age he was when he was kidnapped," Hotch said.

Rossi nodded.

"But I should have known. I…"

"I think subconsciously you did. Why else would you have paternal feelings towards Reid? You're not a father figure type like Gideon. You don't take strays into your care. Deep down you knew that Reid is your flesh and blood."

"Maybe I just wanted Reid to be a substitute for my son?"

Hotch shook his head. "No, you're not the type to want a substitute. You want the real deal. Oh, yes you can be a friend or even an uncle to a stray - but never a parent."

Rossi nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

Hotch then gave Rossi the "aged" picture and true enough, the adult version of Rossi's son Matthew looked 100 % like Dr. Spencer Reid; there was no mistaking it.

"Garcia needs to dig deeply into Diana and William Reid's backgrounds. If William Reid has anything to do with my son's kidnapping I want him behind bars. And as for Diana Reid, I hope she stays in that asylum for the rest of her life or I'll make sure she'll get straight to prison as soon as she's released," Rossi said angrily.

"She's already at it."

"Good. I told Matthew firmly not to wander off. That he had to stay close to me at the store or he would be put in the seat of the cart, but just a few seconds later when I had my back turned, he was gone. I should have put him in that cart…"

"It's not your fault, David. As a father myself I know how easy a child can get into trouble when you've just turned your back for a few seconds. You are not to blame here. The ones who are to blame here are your son's kidnappers."

Rossi nodded, but still he could never forgive himself and neither could his ex-wife; that's why she'd left him.

"How am I going to tell my ex-wife about this? She's going to freak out and especially when she finds out that he's a profiler too and that he's got a dangerous job. She'll try to find him a safer one. "

"Wait to tell her until Spencer is ready to meet her. It's not going to be easy for her to convince him to find another job. Being a profiler is his life."

Rossi nodded. "Yeah. I won't ask him to find a new job, but one thing I will promise my ex-wife, is that I AM going to make sure Spenc… Matthew is going to take better care of himself at work as well as at home."

"I know you named him Matthew and that his kidnappers named him Spencer, but don't expect Spencer suddenly accept being called Matthew. It's going to be very tough for the both of you. It's not all going to be a happy reunion. And Spencer probably doesn't remember anything from when he was Matthew Rossi."

Rossi nodded sadly. "I know. But I hope eventually he'll at least accept the Rossi name. Spencer Matthew Rossi."

Hotch nodded in understanding.

"Even though we know that Reid is your son I would advise you to get a paternity test, just so there won't be any legal issues."

"You're right Aaron." Rossi then stood up. "I'd better go check on Re… my son…" Rossi looked thoughtful. "I think Spencer got sick because he recognized himself on the picture."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, he probably did. When you find your son, please come back to my office with him and you two can talk here and I promise I'll let you two alone for as long as you need to and then we need to talk about where to go from here."

Rossi nodded. "I promise. Thanks."

oOo

Rossi went down the stairs and looked closely around the bull pen to see if he could spot Spencer, but there were no signs of him. He then went back to the restrooms and he wasn't there either. He went to the exit and asked the security guard about him. The guard told him that Dr. Reid had left the building a while back. Rossi hurried to get his cell phone out and called Spencer's number, but sadly Spencer had turned the phone off or the battery was flat. He then hurried to get back to Hotch's office. Morgan noticed the distressed look on Rossi's face. "What's wrong Rossi?"

"I can't find Spencer. The security guard told me he'd left the building. I need to find him. It's very important."

"What about calling him?"

"I already tried. Seems he turned it off."

"What's so important that it can't wait till he gets back? He probably just went to Starbucks to get some coffee. You'll see; he'll be back in a few minutes."

"It can't wait. It has something to do with my son."

Morgan looked questioningly at him.

"Get Prentiss and JJ and meet you all at the round table in a few minutes. I'll go get Hotch and I'll explain everything to you. Knowing that Ma… Spencer is a trouble magnet, I'm sure I'll need your help to find him."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Reunited Chapter 4

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you for all your great reviews and a special thanks to Catlady87 for beta. For those who followed my CSI NY story; Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac I can finally say that I've finished the story. Though I need to read through the chapters I've written and then send them to beta. Hopefully I can find a beta for the story. Any volunteers? Now to the story.

An hour later, Spencer was still squirming in his seat and there were still some long hours left before he would arrive in Las Vegas. He still couldn't believe that Rossi had spanked him and that he'd been stupid enough to test Rossi like that.

Spencer didn't quite know what he'd do when he arrived at his destination. He'd left Quantico in a hurry and hadn't even taken the time to take his go-bag with him. But one thing he was sure of was the fact that he needed answers. But he was kind of afraid to face William Reid, so he thought it probably would be wise to visit his mother first to see if she could tell him the truth.

oOo

Morgan was curious as to what all the fuss about Spencer was, so he hurried to get JJ and Prentiss.

"What's up?" Prentiss asked Morgan.

"For some weird reason Rossi is worried about Spencer and thinks that he has something to do with his son. And he wants to meet us back in the round table room. He wants us to help find Reid."

Prentiss looked worriedly at him and hurried to follow him to the room.

Back in the round table room Morgan, Prentiss and JJ took a seat and were soon joined by Hotch and Rossi. Rossi handed them the picture of his son as an adult. "Here you have the artificial aging picture of my son. Garcia did it for me. I know this is going to be a surprise and a shock to you, as it was to me, but Garcia is positive that the result is watertight".

The BAU team members gasped when they noticed the resemblance between adult Matthew and their teammate, Spencer.

"Wow he looks just like pretty boy," Morgan said.

"Yeah, it looks like Spence, alright. What a coincidence. You would think they are identical twins," JJ said.

"He's doesn't just look like him – it has got to _be_ him," Prentiss said.

Morgan and JJ stared at Prentiss in shock, and then at Hotch and Rossi when they saw them nodding. "Yes, it is Spencer Reid. Spencer is really Matthew Rossi, who was kidnapped when he was just three years old," Hotch said.

"Spencer recognized himself on the picture of my son when he was a toddler. And that's why he reacted the way he did. He went to the men's room and was so shocked that he felt sick and had to empty his stomach. He must've left the headquarters right after I left him alone. He told me that he needed to be alone for awhile. We need to find him as soon as possible. In his state of shock it's not good for him to be alone for too long and my son and I have a lot of things we need to get settled."

"We can go check if he went to his apartment," Morgan said.

Rossi nodded. Just when he was about to suggest that he and Morgan could go there while the others checked other places, his cell phone rang. It was Garcia. "He did what? Okay. Thanks Garcia." He then hung up.

"Ma… Spencer is on his way to Las Vegas. He was able to get a last minute flight there." He then turned his attention to Hotch. "I hope we can use the jet to get to Las Vegas? This is technically a case and when we get there, we can look into Diana and William Reid. If William Reid has anything to do with the kidnapping, Spencer could be in danger. And there's no way do I'm going to lose my son again, just when I have him back." Rossi said the last sentence firmly.

Hotch shook his head sadly. "Sorry. The jet is in service. We'll need to use public transportation."

Rossi let out a frustrated sigh. He then called Garcia. "Garcia please gets us all a ticket to Las Vegas and makes it first class as I'm paying."

"On it Daddy-man." After awhile Garcia said. "Sorry but the earliest flight I can get is in four hours."

"Really? Why not sooner?"

"Because there're some problems at the airport. Sorry."

"Thanks Garcia. I know you, and I know you did your best. Well, get ready to pack for Las Vegas. Hopefully the problem will be solved sooner so we can get there faster."

oOo

Spencer was happy when he was finally in Las Vegas. He'd visited the bathroom on the plane very often - not because he needed to, but just to get his backside off the dreaded seat. He didn't care about the looks the stewardesses and other passengers gave him. But one passenger, an older man - a fatherly type - had looked at him like he knew why he was squirming in his seat, and Spencer had blushed every time the man looked at him like that.

oOo

When Spencer arrived at Bennington Sanitarium, he was so nervous. He was scared of what his mother would tell him about his past. He prayed that he was wrong and that all this was just a weird nightmare that he would wake up from soon.

A nurse at the station greeted Spencer and told him that his mother was in a good state at the moment and that it was alright for him to go into her room to visit her.

Outside Diana's room, Spencer rested his head on the door while closing his eyes. He let out a frustrated sigh. He startled when he heard a familiar voice say, "What's wrong Spencer?"

Spencer opened his eyes and turned around to see his mother's doctor. "H-hi, D-Dr. N-Norman. N-nothing is w-wrong. I-I'm just tired from the flight."

Dr. Norman studied him closely. "Are you sure?"

Spencer looked anywhere but at the doctor while he nodded. "Y-yes."

Dr. Norman laid a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "If you need me, no matter what's wrong, I'm in my office. I'll be there for you, so don't hesitate to come. Okay?"

"O-okay. Thanks Dr. Norman."

"You're welcome, Spencer. I care as much about you as I do your mother."

Spencer blushed. He liked Dr. Norman very much; not like a father, but more like an uncle. He then reluctantly went into his mother's room after he'd knocked and Diana gave him the invitation to come in.

"Hi, mom."

Diana smiled brightly. "Spencer!" She then hurried to give her son a big hug. "I'm so happy you're here! I've just been thinking about you. I've missed your letters." She then looked firmly at him. "Why haven't you sent me any letters recently?"

Spencer gulped. "Ah, sorry 'bout that. We've had a very hard case and I…"

Diana softened. "Don't worry about it. You being here makes up for it."

"M-mom… I-I uhmm actually came h-here to ask you a question. Why aren't there any pictures of me as a baby?"

Diana paled and then looked away from her son, a sad expression on her face. She guided him to the couch and asked him to take a seat beside her. "I was afraid that you would eventually ask me that, but had thought you'd do so a lot sooner. Spencer, I… I didn't give birth to you."

Spencer looked at his mom in shock. 'No, nononono, pleaseee tell me it's wrong, please this can't be happening!' Spencer thought frantically.

"William came to me with you in his arms twenty-three years ago. He told me that you were his nephew and that his sister had just died in a fire - that's why we didn't have any baby pictures of you. He said that we could adopt you. Aww, you were so cute. You still are," Diana said affectionately.

Spencer paled even more. He stood up. "I-I umm…" Spencer wasn't able to tell Diana more as he fell unconscious to the floor. Diana screamed while she hurried to her ailing son and got him in her arms. She kept screaming "Spencer! Help! Somebody help me!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Reunited Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews. I hope you keep liking this story. Special thanks to Catlady87 for beta.

At the airport Rossi was pacing and looking at the clock over and over again. They'd been waiting for hours to finally be able to board. He was going crazy, he was so worried about his son's safety and mental state. He could imagine the mental state his son would be in after finding out he's not the person he'd thought he was for so many years.

Finally the problems at the airport were solved, and they were able to board and get on their way to Las Vegas. 

oOo

When the staff heard their patient's screams, orderlies, nurses and Dr. Norman ran into Diana's room fearing that she was suffering one of her episodes. They were shocked to find Spencer unconscious in her arms. Dr. Norman took charge and gave out orders to his staff, "get a gurney!" and gave some medical orders and then a few minutes later Spencer was wheeled to the infirmary of the institution. He was poked and prodded at without waking up.  
>When Spencer woke up he could feel something in his nose. He looked around confused, not knowing where he was. He could hear someone say, "Dr. Norman, Dr. Reid is waking up."<br>Dr. Norman went to Spencer's bed. When Spencer saw him, he recognized where he was. He looked questioningly at the doctor, wondering why he was lying in the infirmary. He tried to get the thing in his nose out, but Dr. Norman stopped him, "you need to keep it in. You need the oxygen." Spencer pouted. Dr. Norman smiled; Spencer looked like a young child with that pout on his face.  
>Spencer then tried to get the thing that was bugging him on the back of his hand out and once again, Dr. Norman stopped him. "No Spencer. You have to keep this in. You are on a glucose drip. When have you last eaten?"<br>"T-this morning, but I felt a little sick before noon, so I couldn't keep it down."  
>Dr. Norman looked thoughtfully at him for awhile. "What made you feel sick? Did something happen?" Dr. Norman had diagnosed that Spencer was suffering from mental shock and he needed to know what had happened to the boy so he could help him.<br>Spencer looked away and tears started to run down his cheeks. "Nothing," he said, obviously a lie, as Dr. Norman could tell by the tears. Dr. Norman got a chair and carried it close to Spencer's bed and took a seat. "Spencer. Something must have happened. You're suffering from mental shock and that doesn't come from nothing."  
>Spencer looked down at his lap while he dried his face with back of his hand. "I don't know who I am anymore," Spencer whispered so softly that Dr. Norman couldn't hear it. "What did you say Spencer? I couldn't hear you."<br>Spencer then yelled it out loud while more tears ran down his cheeks. As soon as he'd yelled it, he'd regretted it. What had he been thinking yelling like that in an infirmary of a mental institution? Spencer could tell from the way Dr. Norman looked at him, that he was wondering if he was suffering from some kind of a psychotic episode.

"Why? What happened to you that you don't know?"

"I'm not Spencer and I can't be Matthew. I just can't; I don't know how to be him anymore."

Dr. Norman looked worried. He was worried about Spencer's mental health, as he knew there was a risk of Spencer inheriting his mother's mental illness. "Who is Matthew?"

"I-I think I a-am."

Dr. Norman looked even more worried. "Why do you think you are this Matthew?"

Spencer just shrugged.

"Your name is Spencer Reid…"

Spencer shook his head wildly. "No, I'm not. I don't know who I am anymore," Spencer cried.

Dr. Norman let out a sad sigh. He stood up and went to a nurse who was nearby and whispered something to her. The nurse nodded and went to the medicine cabinet and took out a vial and a syringe and filed the syringe. Then she went to Spencer and injected the content of the syringe into the IV port. Spencer was so out of it, he didn't notice. A few seconds later the sobs subsided and Spencer closed his eyes since the sedative had taken effect.

Dr. Norman stood up and gave the nurse more orders. "If he should wake up, you make sure he stays calm. And under no circumstances is he allowed to leave this ward without my permission. Understood?"

"Yes, Doctor."

Dr. Norman then went to his office. He needed to contact Spencer's father. He hoped that he could bring some light onto all of this. One thing he was sure of was that Spencer needed help, or he would end up like his mother in an institution for the rest of his life. Dr. Norman wanted to prevent that. Spencer was too young to be committed for life.

As soon as Dr. Norman arrived in his office, he looked for William Reid's phone number. When he found it he called him.

"This is William Reid."

"Hi, Mr. Reid this is Dr. Norman from Bennington's Sanitarium…"

"Is there something wrong with Diana?" Mr. Reid asked worriedly.

"No Mr. Reid. She is doing well at the moment, as well as she can be in her condition. It's your son Spencer Reid I'm worried about."

"… What is wrong with my son? Please don't tell me he's starting to show symptoms of schizophrenia," Mr. Reid asked worriedly.

Dr. Norman let out a frustrated sigh. "He collapsed today while he was visiting his mother and he shows signs of mental shock. What worries me most is that he is also showing signs of dissociative personality disorder."

"How so?"

"He's talking about being someone named Matthew…"

"Matthew?"

"Yes. He also told me that he doesn't know who he is anymore. I'm really worried about this, Mr. Reid. Does your son know anyone named Matthew? Maybe a childhood friend he's lost?"

"Umm… He had an imaginary friend called Matthew and another one named Ryan."

"I see. Are you able to come here? We'll need to discuss how we're going to help your son."

"I'll come right away."

"Thank you Mr. Reid."

"No thanks needed, he **is** my son."

oOo

William Reid had hoped that Spencer would never remember his life as Matthew again, but sadly it turned out he did. As William Reid didn't want to get caught, he knew he had to do something about the boy. He loved the boy as his own flesh and blood, but he'd worked hard to get far in his career and couldn't risk losing everything. So the only thing that could save his reputation and career would be to get rid of Spencer Reid, once and for all. He planned to make it look like suicide. With Spencer's background and showing signs of dissociative personality disorder, no one would think that it wasn't suicide. Mr. Reid hurried to finish up for the day and get on his way to the institution. On the way there he called a lawyer to work on getting power of attorney over Spencer so that he would be able to get him 'committed'. He then would make it look like Spencer had run away from him. He would file him as missing, but unfortunately the police would find him dead.

oOo

Rossi was relieved when he was finally sitting in business class on the plane toward Las Vegas. While they'd waited to be able to board, he'd made sure to get an arrest warrant for William Reid for kidnapping. He just hoped that he was able to get to his son before William Reid did or that the police would be able to arrest him before his son got in danger.

On the whole flight Rossi sat restlessly. Worried sick about his son's safety. He really wished he was in Las Vegas already!

oOo

In the infirmary at Bennington's, William Reid looked down at 'his' sleeping son. "Sorry, son. I hoped you'd never remember. Sadly you do, and I really don't want to do what I have to do."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Reunited Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for some great reviews. A special thanks for Cat87 for taking the time to beta.

When Dr. Norman entered Spencer's room, William Reid brushed Spencer's cheeks affectionately so that Dr. Norman would think he cared deeply for `his' son.

"Mr. Reid. I don't think it's necessary to commit your son to a sanitarium. I think therapy and maybe medication could be enough for the time being."

Mr. Reid shook his head. "Sorry, but I made up my mind and all the paper work is in order. I should have given Diana help years before instead of leaving all the responsibility to my son. I don't want to make the same mistakes again. So I'm going to take my son with me now and make sure he'll get all the care he needs."

Dr. Norman let out a sad sigh; he wished he could have prevented a commitment in Spencer's case. Since Mr. Reid had the power of attorney over Spencer Reid, he couldn't do anything to stop the man. So he had some nurses and orderlies help Mr. Reid getting his son ready for transfer.

oOo

Rossi had a feeling that his son was at the Bennington institution to visit `his' mother, so they went straight to the institution.

It took some effort for Rossi to be allowed into Diana's ward along with his teammates. He had to use his badge to get in, but the nurse there wouldn't give him any information about Spencer Reid. She told him to talk to Dr. Norman. So Rossi hurried to Dr. Norman's office. Sadly, Dr. Norman wasn't there. An orderly informed them that he was with a patient and didn't want to be disturbed.

"Is Spencer Reid here visiting his mother?" Rossi asked the orderly.

"Sorry. I can't give you any information about Spencer Reid."

Since Rossi was tired and worried sick about his son's safety and he couldn't keep a cool head so he yelled, "Why the hell not? I demand that you tell me - is Spencer Reid here or not? If yes, is he with his mother? And can I go see them?"

"What is going on here?" Dr. Norman asked sternly behind Rossi's back. Rossi turned around and showed the doctor his badge. "I'm SSA David Rossi. I demand you to tell me if Ma… Spencer Reid is here?"

"Are you one of his colleagues?"

"Yes I am, but I am here on official business. And it's important for me to get in contact with Dr. Reid."

"Sorry, but Spencer left here a few minutes ago with his father…"

"He what?" Rossi asked outraged. "How could Spencer go with that man?"

"Why not? They are father and son."

It took all his will power to refrain from punching the doctor for that remark. Rossi knew it would be irrational to hit him, as the doctor didn't know the truth - that Spencer was his son, and not William Reid's.

"Call security and order them not to let Mr. Reid leave the grounds!" Rossi ordered firmly.

"I can't do that. I have no reason to keep him here."

"We have an arrest warrant for William Reid," Rossi said, showing it to the doctor. Dr. Norman then hurried to call security. Rossi and his team didn't wait for an answer; they hurried to the exit and soon after they were followed by Dr. Norman. At the gate William Reid was yelling at the security guard.

"I demand that you open the gate and let me leave! I am not a patient; you can't keep me from leaving!" Mr. Reid was so focused on the security guard that he didn't notice that Rossi and the others getting closer, pointing their weapons at him.

"FBI freeze! Get your hands behind your head!" Morgan said firmly.

Mr. Reid looked at the FBI agents in shock.

"I said get your arms behind your head!"

"You have no right!"

Rossi sneaked behind him and manhandled him, "William Reid, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Matthew Rossi," Rossi said while he cuffed him. He let Hotch take over, reading the scumbag his rights. He then went to the car to get to his son. Spencer was leaning on the inside of the car door. Recognizing the signs of Spencer being drugged, he then looked accusingly at Dr. Norman. "What the hell has Spencer been given?"

"A sedative."

"What?" Rossi asked angrily. "Why on earth have you given him a sedative?"

"Please Agent Rossi, not here. Please, let us go to my office."

Rossi nodded. Dr. Norman turned his attention to an orderly and a nurse and asked them to get Spencer back to the infirmary.

Rossi made sure that JJ and Garcia went with Spencer to the infirmary to make sure his son was safe, while Morgan and Prentiss took William Reid into custody.

oOo

In Dr. Norman's office, Hotch and Rossi were sitting in front of the doctor's desk.

"You arrested Mr. Reid for the kidnapping of one Matthew Rossi? Is he related to you Agent Rossi?" Dr. Norman asked. He was curious to see if Matthew Rossi was the same person Spencer mentioned.

"Yes, he's my son. He was kidnapped twenty-three years ago and I just found out that I've been working with him for almost a year now without knowing that he is my son."

Dr. Norman raised his eyebrows at that. "Is Spencer Reid your son Matthew Rossi?"

"Yes. William Reid kidnapped him and along with Diana Reid gave him the name Spencer Reid."

"I see." Now things and Spencer's behavior made sense. "Does Diana have anything to do with the kidnapping?" Dr. Norman asked worriedly.

"We don't know as of yet, but she will be under investigation. Now it's your turn doctor, to give us some answers. Why did you give my son sedatives? He's not one of your patients."

Dr. Norman told them about Spencer's breakdown and that he'd feared that he was suffering from dissociative identity disorder and that he'd called William Reid, since he thought he was his father and that Mr. Reid wanted to commit him to a sanitarium.

Rossi and Hotch looked at the doctor in shock.

"I'm sorry. If I had known that your son is really Matthew Rossi, I wouldn't have called William Reid. I'm so sorry for putting the boy in that kind of danger."

"You couldn't have known. And since you thought he was Diana's biological son, you knew the risk of him inheriting his mother's mental illness," Rossi said.

"I know. But I care about Spencer and I'll have a hard time getting over the fact that I almost let William Reid be in a position where he was able to kill Spencer."

"You can make up for that. My son has been through a lot and he has to go through much more now that he knows he isn't the one he thought he'd been for so many years. I don't expect him to go through this alone. As much I wish that I could help him all on my own, I know I can't."

Dr. Norman nodded. "If you two need my help I'll always be here for you and I can recommend some good family therapists in Quantico that can help you both cope with what has happened."

"Thank you Dr. Norman. Can I take my son home now?"

"Yes, he can leave the infirmary but I wouldn't recommend that you let him travel home by plane today. It would be best if you waited till tomorrow."

Rossi nodded. "I'll rent a hotel room. Can I go see my son now?"

Dr. Norman nodded. "Of course."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Reunited Chapter 7

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you to those who've given me reviews, you are the best. And I'm so happy you like this story. A special thanks to Cat87 for beta.

When they arrived at the infirmary, Spencer was still asleep. He was sleeping restlessly. JJ and Garcia sat on each side of Spencer's bed, each holding one of his hands trying to calm him. Rossi hurried to his son's side. JJ stood up to let Rossi take her seat. "He started to get restless a few minutes ago."

"The sedatives are wearing off. He was given a mild one," Dr. Norman said.

Rossi looked over at him and said firmly, "You'd better not give him more sedatives."

"Don't worry, I won't. What he needs now is you and answers. "

Rossi nodded and then turned his attention back to his son. He studied him closely and now he could see some resemblance between the toddler Matthew and now adult Matthew… Spencer. He couldn't understand why he hadn't seen them before now. Spencer started to stir. Rossi took a seat on Spencer's bed to be closer to his son. It took a few seconds for Spencer to focus and find out where he was. He looked up at Rossi and tears started to fall down his face.

Rossi brushed the tears away from his son's cheeks with his thumb. "Hey there, son. Everything is going to be okay. One thing you should know is I've been looking for you since the day you disappeared. I never gave up on you; I just knew you were still alive."

Spencer shook his head, "N-no, no. I-I c-can't be M-Matthew. I-I just can't. I-I'm sorry."

"I don't expect you to act as though nothing has happened and be Matthew Rossi now that I have you back. You can keep the name Spencer if you want. You'll always be my son no matter what name you choose to keep. I'll always be here for you. Ti amo il mio figlio. I love you, my son."

Spencer looked with some recognition on his face at Rossi. "I-I've heard that before. When have I?"

"I told you that every night I was able to tuck you in."

"As long as I can remember, on every birthday I hear the voice of a man telling his son not to run off and stay close to his daddy. I thought I was going crazy like my mother."

Rossi brushed his cheek. "You're not crazy. It's a memory. I told you that few seconds before you disappeared. You had a knack for wandering off. You weren't scared of much, especially not of strangers. You could entertain anyone no matter what age."

Spencer looked surprised at that. "Are you sure you're talking about me? I never remember being able to do that. Only remember being socially awkward."

"You were only three when you got kidnapped. Your mind could easily be molded."

"I-I can't become him again."

"As I said, I don't expect you to. I'd love you whether you're socially awkward or not. You are stuck with me, buddy."

Once again Spencer looked with some recognition at Rossi. "Buddy? You've called me that before haven't you? But when? I can't remember."

"I've called you that as often as I could when you were a little toddler." Rossi smiled brightly but his face turned sad when he thought about all the precious years he'd lost with his son.

Spencer tried to get out of bed, but Rossi stopped him. "Not so fast young man. You've recovering from a mental shock. You better stay in bed till the doctor tells you it's okay for you to get up."

"But I'm fine," Spencer whined.

"No you are not. Stay. Or else," Rossi said firmly.

Spencer pouted. "Your father is right, Spencer. You need to rest. After you've rested for a bit and your father has found a hotel room for you two, then you can get up," Dr. Norman said.

"But I need to see mot… I need to see my mother." Spencer noticed the disapproving look on Rossi's face when Spencer still called Diana his mother. "I only remember Diana as my mother. I can't see her any different, even when I know what I know now."

"She kidnapped you Spencer, or at least was an accomplice."

Spencer shook his head frantically. "No, she's not. She told me that William came with me in his arms telling her that I was his nephew and that my parents had just died in a fire. She didn't know and I believe her," Spencer said, defending Diana.

"There'll be a thorough investigation and we'll see if she told you the truth or if it was just a denial of her part in it."

"She was lucid when she told me that. She told me the truth - she did, she did!" Spencer said, starting to get very upset.

"Spencer, please calm down," Rossi said, holding Spencer's hand.

Dr. Norman hurried to get to Spencer's side. "Spencer you need to calm down." He then put a blood pressure cuffs on Spencer's right arm.

Rossi talked soothingly to Spencer. "It's okay Spencer. If you believe her, then so do I. But you know well as I do that there has to be a thorough investigation."

Spencer nodded.

"Spencer, I want you to get something to eat. You can't live on just the glucose drip that I have given you today," Dr. Norman said.

"I'm not hungry."

"I'll make sure he eats, Doctor," Rossi said.

"But…"

"No buts," Rossi told Spencer firmly in a voice that left no room to argue. And once again Spencer pouted. Dr. Norman chuckled at the sight. "I'll go get you something to eat."

"Coffee too… please."

"Sorry. No coffee for you today. Doctor's orders."

"But…"

"Spencer," Rossi said warningly.

Spencer looked to Garcia for help. "Sorry, G-man. I can't go against Daddy-man."

Spencer then looked hopefully at Hotch. Sadly, Hotch shook his head. "Sorry, Spencer. I agree with your dad and the doctor."

Now JJ was his last hope. She looked apologetically at him, "Sorry, Spence."

Spencer let out a frustrated sigh. "After I've gotten something to eat, can I then at least see my mother?"

Rossi let out a sigh. A part of him didn't want his son to see that woman again, but if Spencer was right and she hadn't had anything to do with the kidnapping, she was as much of a victim as they were. He looked at Dr. Norman, who nodded. "Yes, if you are a good boy and eat up and Diana is stable enough to see you, then yes."

Spencer smiled at the fact that he could see her, but he looked annoyed at Dr. Norman when he made the comment about being a good boy. Why was everyone treating him like he was still a kid?

"Spencer… About motherhood. Your biological mother is still alive…"

Spencer gulped. He hadn't thought about her. He couldn't even remember her. "Ummm… she is?"

Rossi nodded. "Yes. She'll want to know that I found you, that you are still alive. I should contact her and let her know."

Spencer shook his head. "No please. Not now… not yet. I'm not ready to see her."

Rossi nodded sadly. "Okay. But she'll throw a fit when she finds out that I haven't told her right away."

"D-do you have a p-picture of her?"

Rossi nodded and grabbed his wallet and showed Spencer a picture of a woman with a young toddler in her arms. She was smiling fondly down at the baby. "That's your mother with you in her arms."

A tear rolled down Spencer's left cheek. "She's pretty."

"Yeah, she is. She was the love of my life."

The others left the room to let father and son have some privacy.

"W-why did you get divorced then?"

"Because she blamed me for losing you. For not keeping a better eye on you."

"I-I'm sorry. I-it was my fault, not yours. I didn't do as you asked me to."

Rossi grabbed Spencer's face and looked firmly into his son's eyes. "None of that. It was not your fault. You were just a little boy. You can't be held responsible for it. William Reid can. He was an adult and he knew what he was doing."

Spencer started to cry. Rossi embraced him in a comforting hug. "Shh, shh. It's okay son. Everything is going to be okay from now on."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Reunited Chapter 8

By Kalnaman

A/N: Here's finally chapter 8. Thank you for your reviews and special thanks to my beta Cat87.

Spencer hurried to get out of Rossi's embrace when a nurse came in with a tray of food. He blushed and hurried to dry his face with the back of his shirtsleeve. He looked annoyed at the glass of milk that was on the tray. But the soreness in his backside reminded him not to make a scene in front of Rossi.

"Eat," Rossi said firmly.

Spencer let out a frustrated sigh and started to eat. He was surprised to find out he really was hungry. In a matter of minutes his plate was empty, but the glass was still full of milk.

"Drink your milk," Rossi ordered.

"I think I can hear Hotch calling for you," Spencer said, as seriously as he could.

"Nice try. Drink or do you want a repeat of this morning?" Rossi said with his eyebrow raised.

Spencer gulped and squirmed. "No… Sir."

"Then drink your milk."

Spencer reluctantly drank his milk. "Good, boy," came from Rossi. He grabbed a napkin and wiped the milk mustache off his son's face.

"Daaad… I mean Rossi…" Spencer said blushing when he realized that he'd called Rossi dad.

"I'd prefer if you'd call me dad, rather than Rossi. So whenever you feel the need to call me dad, just do."

Spencer felt a little awkward in the situation and wanted to change the subject. "Can I see my mother now?"

"We'll need to ask Dr. Norman first, to see if Diana is fit for it and we need to ask him how much we can tell Diana about you being my son Matthew Rossi."

oOo

Dr. Norman had given the okay for Spencer to see Diana, but on the condition that he wouldn't mention anything about the kidnapping and his real identity. Diana had been so worried for her son's health that Dr. Norman didn't think she could handle the truth yet. He wanted to wait until she was more stable.

Rossi went with Spencer to Diana's room, but wasn't happy when Spencer asked him to stay outside the room. He needed to talk to his mother on his own. Rossi reluctantly stayed outside. "You'd better call me if you need any kind of help," Rossi told Spencer firmly.

"I will, I promise," Spencer said and then went inside.

Diana hurried to her son and hugged him tight. "Spencer! How are you doing? Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine now, mother. I'd just forgotten to eat and the plane ride didn't help."

Diana gave him a swat on his backside. "You'd better start taking better care of yourself young man," she told him firmly.

"OW! Mooomm."

oOo

An hour later Rossi, Spencer and the others went to a hotel. Rossi had rented a penthouse suite for them all. Before they'd left Bennington, Dr. Norman had given Rossi a list of some good family therapists he could recommend, like he'd promised him. Rossi told him that he would contact one of them the next day.

When they arrived at the suite Rossi said to Reid, "Go get ready for bed."

"I'm not tired, and besides it's too early and I haven't had the time to get my go-bag with me to Las Vegas…"

Rossi turned his attention from his son to Morgan. Morgan nodded and handed him a bag. "Thank you," Rossi said and then went to his son and handed him the bag. "Well, luckily we brought your go-bag with us. So, no excuses. Now get ready for bed."

"Well, I have some good excuses - as I said, I'm not tired and it's too early to go to bed."

"Dr. Norman told you to rest. You can stay up for a little while after you've gotten ready for bed. You can lie on the sofa."

"But…"

"No buts. Now go or do you need my help?"

Spencer frantically shook his head. "No, I'm good." He then hurried to the bathroom with his go-bag in hand.

Morgan laughed as soon Spencer had closed the door to the bathroom. "You so have your hands full with that kid. But I can see you can handle him well. Better than Gideon was ever able to."

"Well, I have the advantage - first of all, I am his real father - and second, I've handled him when he was a curious little toddler."

oOo

Spencer decided to take a hot bath in the bathtub instead of a shower. He brushed his teeth while the tub was being filled with water and then did his business on the toilet and after that was attended to, he went to wash his hands. When the bath was ready he got undressed. He slowly got into the hot water and lay down. He could feel how good the warm water was for his body. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the effect it gave. A few minutes later he fell asleep in the tub.

Half an hour later, Rossi kept looking at his watch and wondered why Spencer hadn't come out of the bathroom yet.

"Go check on him," Hotch told Rossi. Rossi nodded and went to the bathroom door and knocked. There was no answer. "Spencer. Are you alright?" Still no answer. After few minutes trying to get Spencer's attention, Rossi slowly opened the door to the bathroom, worried sick about his son. He found the boy sound asleep in the tub. Rossi shook his head while he smiled at the sight. "So, you weren't tired. Righht." Rossi went to grab a towel and then to his son. He shook Spencer's shoulder gently. "Spencer, wake up. You need to get out of the tub. The water is starting to get cold. Come on Buddy."

Spencer woke up and looked confused around. "What? Where am I?"

"You're in Las Vegas. Remember?" Rossi asked worriedly.

Spencer rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Oh, yeah."

Spencer was so sleepy that he didn't get embarrassed when Rossi helped him out of the tub and dried him with the towel.

Rossi couldn't help it. He needed to check if his son still had the birthmark that looked like a small butterfly on his right butt cheek. Sure enough there it was. Rossi was happy that William Reid hadn't gotten it removed. Rossi took Spencer's pajamas with Einstein on it out of Spencer's bag. He helped him getting dressed and then tucked him in bed. All the while Rossi tucked Spencer in bed the boy told him, "I'm not tired." He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Sure you're not, Buddy," Rossi said while chuckling and tucking the boy in. "Wait a sec. I'll be right back. I have brought you something," Rossi said while he stood up. He went to get his own go-bag and picked something soft out of the bag. He smiled at the thing in his hand; it reminded him of some great moments with his son. He then hurried back to Spencer.

Spencer looked closely at what Rossi had in his hand when he came back into the master bedroom of the penthouse. He hurried to sit up in bed. "T-that's my teddy bear - Mr. Sagan!" Spencer smiled brightly like a little boy who finally was reunited with his best friend.

Rossi laughed at the reaction, and was happy that Spencer recognized the teddy bear. Rossi went to the boy and handed him the teddy bear. Spencer hugged the teddy bear close to his heart.

TBC

A/N: The last 2 chapters haven't been beta'd yet and I don't know when Cat87 has time to do so. So the question is: Do you want me to post the unbeta'd chapters or do you want me to wait posting them till they are? I'll repost the beta'd version as soon as I get them.


	9. Chapter 9

Reunited Chapter 9

A/N: Here's finally chapter 9. Thanks to those who've given me reviews. Special thanks to Cat87 for beta.

A few days later the BAU team went back to Quantico. William Reid was charged with kidnapping Matthew Rossi, and they'd made sure the case was behind closed doors so that the media wouldn't find out about it in order to protect Rossi's family, including his ex-wife, since she didn't know yet that her son was found and alive. And also to protect Diana Reid. Spencer had gotten over his shock but was still affected, knowing that his life as Spencer Reid had all been a lie. He had to get used to having a caring father around. One part of him was happy to have him around now, but the other part wasn't. He was used to taking care of himself and had never had to answer to anyone for what he did or didn't do outside work. Rossi wanted to know everything he did. Spencer couldn't go anywhere without telling Rossi where he planned to go; he even gave Spencer rules he expected him to follow. One of the rules was that he had to go to family therapy with him. He wanted to protest, but he could see his dad's reasoning. At least Rossi was going in therapy too; he wouldn't have to go through it alone. Rossi had contacted a lawyer to get all the legal papers of Spencer's real identity in order, including the trust fond he'd set up since the boy's birth. Spencer had decided that privately, he would go by the name Spencer Matthew Rossi, but at work he'd keep being Dr. Spencer Reid.

oOo

Rossi was able to convince Spencer to move in with him for awhile. When Spencer was settled, in Rossi said, "We need to have a talk."

"Talk about what?"

"About the day you found out that you were my son, Matthew Rossi."

"Oh…" Spencer gulped.

"I can understand why you lied to me in the restroom. But leaving for Las Vegas in your condition was reckless of you. How were you able to get to the airport so fast?"

Spencer gulped once again. "I-I umm… h-hitchhiked."

"You what?"

"I-I mean, I took a cab?"

"Spencer," Rossi warned. "You know I hate lying."

"Yes, I did hitchhike - so what?"

"So what? You know how dangerous that is! Okay, since you didn't know that was against my rules I won't give you a spanking for it - this time, but if you ever do that again I promise you; you will get spanked and you'll be missing a few articles of clothing."

Rossi then ordered Spencer to sit on a chair, with no cushion, in front of a table. He gave Spencer a bunch of blank papers and a pen. "You're going to sit here and write; I'll never hitchhike again or I'll get spanked! Five-hundred times. And you're not leaving this table until you've written them all - and I expect you to write them in as neat handwriting as possible. If I can't read what it says, you have to do the page all over again," Rossi told Spencer firmly.

Spencer looked shocked at him. "What? You can't be serious!"

"You can bet on it. Now start writing."

Spencer crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head firmly. "No. And you can't make me!"

"It's either that or you'll get a spanking. Your choice. So are you going to write those five-hundred lines or shall I warm up my hand for the five-hundred swats to your bottom?"

"F-five-hundred s-swats?" Spencer gulped.

"Yes. No more, no less. While you'll get a sore backside I'll get a sore hand, so I'll get punished too. But rest assured; I WILL give you five-hundred."

Spencer thought about it for awhile. He then with a sigh went to the task, writing the lines. Rossi took a seat on the couch satisfied. He was happy about his son's decision. He watched him closely and made sure Spencer wouldn't leave the table.

Only half an hour later Spencer whined, "It's going too slow. I can't write as fast as I can read. Can't we say fifty is enough? Please."

"No. You'll not learn a lesson from that." Rossi said firmly while he was reading his newspaper.

Spencer kept whining and whining hoping that Rossi would give in, in the end.

"Stop whining, keep writing!" Rossi said firmly. "You're going to sit there until it's done, even if it will take you days. But don't worry, you won't starve - I will feed you."

"Can I at least get a soft cushion?"

"No. I want your bottom to help you remember not to put yourself in danger again. Now keep writing."

Spencer let out a frustrated sigh and reluctantly continued writing the lines. It took hours before Spencer was finally finished, he had to do some papers over because Rossi hadn't been able to read what it said. While he'd been working the lines Rossi had made sure to feed the boy and give him enough liquids. It was the only times Spencer was allowed to take a break besides from bathroom breaks.

Spencer let out a sigh of relief when he was finally done. "I'm done," Spencer said looking at Rossi. Rossi then turned off the TV and went to his son and studied the lines closely.

_I'll never hitchhike again or I'll get spanked! I'll never hitchhike again or I'll get spanked! I'll never hitchhike again or I'll get spanked! I'll never hitchhike again or I'll get spanked! I'll never hitchhike again or I'll get spanked! I'll never hitchhike again or I'll get spanked! I'll never hitchhike again or I'll get spanked! I'll never hitchhike again or I'll get spanked!_

Rossi nodded satisfied. "Good job son. I hope you've learned a lesson."

Spencer hurried out of the dreaded chair. He rubbed his butt, "ahh, my butt is sore and so is my hand," he whined.

"Then you'd better think twice next time," Rossi said firmly. "You can go to your room now and get some rest if you want."

Spencer nodded. He hurried to his room and jumped into his bed on his stomach. He couldn't understand why he couldn't write as fast as he could read. It would have come in handy, writing those stupid lines. Damn those bad motor skills he had, it had always been a problem for him. In that regard he was slow as a snail. Never had been his strong suit. It didn't take long before Spencer was sound asleep. A little later Rossi came to check on him and smiled when he saw his son asleep with his teddy bear in his arms. He pulled the comforter over the boy and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I hope I'll be able to keep safe, buddy."

oOo

The next day at the bullpen in the BAU, Spencer wasn't happy at all. First of all because his backside was still sore from sitting so long writings those damn lines, and secondly Morgan was given him a hard time because he was squirming in his seat and Morgan thought he knew why Spencer did that. "Aww, did your daddy spank you, baby boy?"

"No, he did not! And I'm NOT a baby boy."

Morgan laughed. "He did spank you. Just admit it Spencer. Why else would you have a sore backside?" Morgan said between laughs.

When Spencer saw Rossi he said, "Rossi tell Morgan you didn't spank me, please." Rossi just smiled and headed back to his office after he'd got what he was looking for. "Rossi, please!" Spencer yelled. Rossi just kept quiet. "Daaaaad."

Morgan laughed louder. "Give up, Baby boy. Rossi won't help you with the lie. He hates lies, as you well should know by now."

"I didn't lie!"

"Riiigghhhtttt."

Spencer pouted even more when Morgan placed a soft cushion on his desk chair. If eyes could kill Morgan would be dead by now. "Hey! Don't bite my head off! I can take the cushion back." Morgan said while he was about to take the cushion back into his hands. Spencer stopped him before he was able to. "Ummm… I-I think I can use that."

Morgan chuckled and ruffled Spencer's hair. Spencer pushed his hand away while he huffed. 'This is so unfair, everyone is treating me like a little kid', Spencer thought.

oOo

A few weeks later Spencer was still dealing with it all. It was still hard for him to accept that he was really Matthew Rossi. His family therapist thought it would be a good idea for him and his father to move in together and get reacquainted. Since Spencer practically already had moved into Rossi's house Spencer didn't complain about his recommendation. So that's was why Morgan, Hotch and the others helped him move his things into Rossi's house, which was now his too. Spencer wanted to pay rent, but Rossi wouldn't have it. "Don't worry about money."

"But Ro…Dad. I should pay you rent. With the trust fond you set up for me at my birth, I can afford to give you the rent and keep paying for my mom's care at Bennington," Spencer said while he put his books in his new room.

"I said no Spencer. End of discussion." Rossi was angry at William Reid, first of because he'd taken his precious son away from him and secondly; that he'd let Spencer pay for all of Diana Reid's care and let a child take care of her before Spencer had her committed. Spencer had admitted to him that he on purpose had waited to get her committed until he was eighteen, so as not to risk getting skipped off to foster care.

"Okay." Spencer gave up, he'd tried to convince his dad that he should pay rent. "But I am going to continue paying for mom's care. She had nothing to do with my kidnapping, she didn't know. So she's as much of a victim as we are."

Rossi nodded. "I know. And I know that you love her very much and still see her as your mother. But don't you think it's time to let your real mother know you are alive? She is a victim too, you know, and she thinks you're dead."

Spencer gulped. He'd hoped Rossi would have forgotten all about her. A part of him really wanted to meet his real mother, but another part didn't want to, afraid that he would betray his mom somehow. He knew Rossi was right; it wasn't fair to let her think he was dead. She was a victim too. He reluctantly nodded. "Will you be there for me when she comes to see me?"

Rossi went to hug him. "Of course I will. We could meet with her here, at the BAU or at our therapist's office, which ever you prefer."

"A-at the therapist's office, I think. Is it okay if I ask Uncle Hotch to be there for me too?"

"Won't have it any other way. And when you're ready you have a bunch of other uncles and aunts who'll want to see you. So will your grandparents."

Spencer got out of the hug and looked questioningly at his dad. "Grandparents? I have living grandparents?"

Rossi smiled brightly. "Yes, you do. On both your parents' sides."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"I-I don't know how it is to have grandparents."

"Well, you will soon. And knowing my parents, they are going to spoil you rotten."

Spencer smiled at that.

"Hey, don't let it give you any ideas," Rossi said firmly.

Spencer just pretended he didn't hear him. "How many uncles and aunts do I have that are related to me by blood?"

"Too many to count. I'm from a big catholic family."

"Catholic. That means I'm born catholic? But I am an atheist."

"Yes, you are and baptized as one too. Don't let your aunt Mary hear that. She's a nun."

"She is? Is she your sister?"

"Yes, she's six years older than me. And expect her to want you to get your first communion since you haven't been able to have one."

Spencer gulped. "I think I'm going to avoid her."

Rossi chuckled. "Good luck with that. She's dragging me to church all Sundays she's able to."

Spencer let out a frustrated sigh. Rossi and Spencer were interrupted by Morgan coming into Spencer's room. "Here's the last box. So what do you two say to me ordering some Chinese?"

"As long if I'm allowed to eat with a fork, it's okay with me," Spencer said.

Both Rossi and Morgan laughed at that, remembering Spencer's battle trying to eat with chopsticks; he'd failed miserably. "Sure kid."

Spencer looked seriously at Rossi before they joined the others in the living room. "I hope my biological uncles and aunts don't mind that I see Aaron as my uncle? And JJ, Penelope and Emily as my family? D-do you mind?"

Rossi pulled Spencer into a hug once again. "I see them as family too. They've witnessed my ups and downs and we almost live together in our line of work. They've grown close to us. And no, I don't think they'll mind, as long you let them into your life too."

Spencer smiled at that. "I'll do my best. Please tell me stories about them."

"I will tonight. I promise."

"Thanks… Ummm… I've been t-thinking. Please don't get angry at me for asking t-this…"

"What? What's wrong son? You can tell me anything."

"Do you have…"

Rossi lifted Spencer's chin. "Hey, don't be afraid to tell me what's on your mind."

"Do any of your… our family members have any mental disorders?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"No, Spencer. And you don't have to be worried anymore about turning into a schizophrenic, since you are not related to Diana Reid by blood."

Spencer let out a relived sigh. He knew of course that he was still at risk of getting some form of mental disorder from what he'd witnessed and experienced in his young life, but the risk was way smaller than he'd originally thought.

Rossi gave him one final hug and then pushed him gently toward the door. The team enjoyed their meal and talked happily until late in the evening.

When they said their goodbyes and let father and son on their own, Spencer was so tired that he unintentionally let slip that he'd been hitchhiking to get to the therapist's office this morning.

"You did what?" Rossi asked angrily.

"F-forget what I said."

"Spencer Matthew Rossi. Go to your room, now!"

"But Ro… dad…"

"Now!" Rossi said sternly while he pointed toward Spencer's room.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Reunited Chapter 10 beta

A/N: Here's the final chapter. Thank you all for your great reviews and for putting this story up on story alert and your favorite story alert. A big thanks to Cat87 for beta.

Rossi couldn't believe that Spencer Matthew once again had hitchhiked, knowing how dangerous it could be, and especially after he'd been forced to write those lines. Rossi waited until he'd calmed down and wasn't angry anymore before he went to his son's room to deal with his punishment. This was going to be the second spanking he'd given his son, but the first one which would be a bare spanking. He didn't look forward to it, but he had to keep his promises. With a heavy heart he went to Spencer's room.

Rossi was surprised to find Spencer facing the corner. How did the kid know? He'd forgotten to tell the kid that he expected him to face the corner while waiting for his punishment. Maybe it was a Rossi thing. Because while David Rossi grew up it was an unspoken rule that the kids faced a corner while they waited for their punishment. He hoped that his brothers wouldn't mention to Spencer Matthew that he'd been in trouble a lot with his parents and often gotten a very sore backside because of it. He took a seat on Spencer's bed. "Come here boy."

Spencer gulped and left the corner. "Dad. I-I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Okay? Please don't spank me," Spencer said all teary-eyed.

"I know you're sorry, son. But you knew the consequences. Pull down your pants and boxers. Now," he said firmly.

Spencer looked shocked at his father. "Bare? No. Please!"

"I thought you had an eidetic memory. You knew what would happen if you broke that rule and that it would be on the bare. Now drop them!"

"No… please. I promise I won't do it again."

"Now, Spencer. You'll regret it if I have to take them down for you. You get until the count to three. 1."

"Dad. Please," Spencer pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

"2."

Spencer let out a frustrated sigh. With shaky hands he unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Rossi then hurried to get the boy over his lap.

In order not to torment Spencer for long, Rossi hurried with the spanking. He made sure he wasn't too hard on the boy or too soft. His son had to learn a lesson. Spencer tried to protect his backside with his hands but Rossi grabbed them and held them firmly to the small of his back. Some hard swats later Spencer's backside was deeply red and sore and Rossi's right hand was sore too. He stopped spanking and talked soothingly to the crying boy, who cried over and over again that he was sorry and wouldn't do it again.

Rossi lay down on Spencer's bed with Spencer in his arms. Spencer's pants and boxers had slipped off during the spanking, but Rossi let them lay there on the floor. He pulled the comforter over them both. The boy was crying into his dad's shoulder."Shh, shh. It's okay. It's over now." After awhile Spencer stopped crying and he just lay there in his dads comforting arms. "Have you ever gotten spanked by your dad?" Spencer asked between hiccups. Rossi let out a sigh; he'd hoped Spencer would never ask that. "Yes."  
>"Also as an adult?"<br>"... Yes."  
>Spencer looked up at his father, surprised. "Really? When did you get one the last time?"<br>"Yes, really. A few months after your kidnapping. I was so out of it that I was reckless and I almost lost my job at the BAU. I was a rookie then. My dad... Your grandfather set me straight. Remember to behave when you're with him. He uses his belt and I can guarantee you, it hurts like hell."  
>Spencer gulped. "I'll remember that."<br>"You'd better." Rossi squirmed - he could remember the feeling of a belt hitting his bare backside.

"Y-you w-wouldn't use a b-belt on me? R-right?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"No. Don't you worry son. I promise I'll never use a belt on you. But I can't guarantee that your grandfather won't. Speaking of your grandfather, I'm looking forward to tell him you are alive, and your grandmother as well. She won't use a belt, but a spoon and believe me that hurts awfully too."

"D-do you think they're going to like me?"

"Not just like you. They love you, son. Never forget that."

"B-but the Matthew Rossi they knew, I can never be."

"They'll love you for who you are now too. Don't you worry about that," Rossi said while he hugged his son tightly.

"Tell me stories about them and your brother and sisters."

Rossi started to tell him stories about his family. Spencer listened closely with a bright smile on his face and he laughed when Rossi told something funny about his brothers. Spencer fell asleep in his dad's arms. Rossi just kept lying there and enjoyed having his son in his arms and in the end he fell asleep too. A few hours later Rossi woke up, while Spencer was still sound asleep. He gently got out of the bed while making sure not to wake the boy up. He went to get his son's pajamas and dressed the boy in it. Spencer didn't wake up. When the task was done Rossi laid the teddy bear into Spencer's arms and the boy hugged the bear tightly in his sleep.

oOo

Spencer's backside was sore for days because of the spanking he'd received. He wasn't happy that he had to go to the therapist while his backside was still sore. "Please dad. Can't we just wait until next week to go see the shrink?"

"Sorry, son. I've already contacted your biological mother and she'll be there. She'll just think I've gone crazy if I call her back and cancel. She's already questioning my sanity, since she thinks it's too late for her and I to go to family counseling. And besides it has been about a month now that I've known you're my son and she deserves to know it too."

Spencer let out a frustrated sigh and then nodded. The doorbell rang and Rossi went to answer the door. It was Hotch. "Hi Aaron. Thank you for going with us. Both Spencer and I are nervous meeting my ex-wife. She's so not going to be so happy to find out that I knew so long without telling her."

"No thanks needed, David."

In the waiting room at the therapist's office, Spencer walked around restlessly. Hotch went to him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay, Spencer."

Spencer smiled at him. "Thanks, Uncle Aaron." The turned around when they could hear Spencer's and David's names being called. They went into the therapist's office. Spencer was asked to go into a room that was close to the office. He stayed there with Hotch, while the therapist and Rossi waited for Spencer's biological mother.

Caroline Rossi went into the therapist's office and looked firmly at her ex-husband. "What is going on here, David? Why did you ask me to come?"

Rossi let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "It's about Matthew. I've found him. He's alive and well…"

Caroline Rossi looked with opened mouth at him. It took awhile for her to get her composure back. "Please, David. It's not funny. Don't play jokes like that. You know how hard it was for me to deal with the loss of our son."

"Caroline. I'm not joking and I could never joke about something like this. He's here. Our son is here and he's waiting to meet you."

Caroline looked around the room and when she couldn't see her son, she asked frantically, "Where is he? Where is my baby?"

Rossi looked over at the doctor who nodded. Rossi then went to his ex-wife and took her hand in his and led her to the room where their son was waiting for them.

Caroline studied the youngest man in the room closely while tears ran down her face. "Matthew! My baby!" She then ran to him and wrapped him in her arms and hugged him for dear life. "I've missed you so much baby." Spencer hugged her back while his own tears ran down his face.

The End

A/N: You're all probably not happy about the ending, but I hope to write a sequel soon where Spencer gets to learn his whole family and they him. I wanted this story to me more about the reunion between father and son, so that's why I ended it here. Does anyone have some things they want to read in that sequel? I know FC wants a family member who's treats Spencer as an equal or at least as an adult, I promise I'll come up with one. So what would you like to read in the sequel?

I have already written a little sequel, but it's about Spencer and Hotch (There's a warning in that story with spankings and unfairly punishment and a prequel (no warnings).


End file.
